The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a system and a method for advertising and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system and a method for advertising according to characteristics provided by an advertiser.
Internet based advertising is an important mechanism that enterprises use to communicate with customers. With the introduction of the Internet, new advertising and communication possibilities with customers have been created, which offer the potential of greatly enhanced and more effective advertising techniques for businesses. Online visitors to web documents on the Internet may be directed to a company's web document in several ways including, for example, paid-for advertisements that link to a merchant's web document or links presented in the natural search results presented by a search engine, such as Yahoo!™, MSN™, or Google™ in response to a visitor's language query.
Consumers are showing an increasing preference for using the Internet when searching for purchases, as compared to traditional media outlets. These conclusions are supported by the increasing demand for, and proliferation of, high-speed Internet connections throughout the United States and worldwide. As the Internet grows in popularity and felt necessity, the volume of businesses advertising and communicating over the Internet promises to increase in a corresponding manner.
In light of this progression, a number of systems and methods have been developed for enhancing the Internet based advertising and to match advertisements to the viewer.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,136,871, filed on Nov. 21, 2001, describes a system, including a planning module, a control module, and a receiver module, configured to schedule display of one or more advertising impressions of available advertising inventory. The planning module enables scheduling a requested quantity of advertising impressions in accordance with target criteria. Further, the planning module enables selecting an advertising impression goal for advertisement, assigning an advertising type and defining a weight for the advertisements. The control module receives the schedule, the advertising type and the defined weights and generates one or more metadata files that contain target criteria, advertising type and weights for the advertisements. The one or more metadata files, with the advertisements, are delivered to the receiver module that is configured to define a display frequency for the advertisements which based upon one or more of the metadata files. The receiver module selectively displays advertisement content associated with the advertisements to achieve the advertising impression goal.